UFOs
UFOs (Unidentified Flying Objects), also known as flying saucers or flying discs, are alien interstellar spacecraft in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The UFO is generally a circular interstellar spacecraft that belongs to alien lifeforms, that appears in certain areas of Los Santos, specifically Blaine County. So far, four types have been discovered, which share their traits with one other and only change in design: *'FIB UFO:' Two of them look identical, with a circular shape that looks more like the "classic" UFO. These have a dark body and several lights of varying colors on them, while the top side has FIB markings. Both only differ in that one disappears when being very close and the other one is just flying in the sky, also emitting a strange sound that affects aircraft engines. A third one is crashed in the sea, just off the coast of Paleto Bay and can be found with a submarine. This one apparently also has FIB markings on it, but can be hard to distinguish due to the lack of light when deep in the ocean and the dirty texture of the sunken UFO. *'Fort Zancudo UFO:' This UFOs looks like a stealth aircraft, with a body resembling the real world B-2 Spirit, but with many flat panels extending out in all directions and forming a rough circular shape, that moves periodically as a result of stabilizing in the air. It features a central turbine, composed of two circular sections that move on both sides. Under the cab, there is a spherical device that looks like a rotatory cam that moves periodically and blue lines on exposed frames that would be the propulsion system. This UFO also seems to emit loud noises; if the player gets near it, it will emit a incredibly loud screech, and the screen will begin to distort. Vehicles may be pushed off the UFO and disabled until the vehicle is out of range. *'Crashed UFO': This UFO looks identical with the FIB UFOs, except FIB Marking. It is only available in Online resupply mission. There are no ways of acquiring or piloting any of them, as they are all props (like the Twinjet). The UFO above Fort Zancudo has a locked-vehicle script and seems to be protected by force-fields, as the player can be thrown away from it while trying to parachute to the top. The UFO above Sandy Shores will push the player away if approached too closely, while the UFO on top of Mount Chiliad will simply vanish (it is not solid). Be careful when approaching them in an aircraft; when the player is near any of the UFOs, these will cause a temporary engine shutdown, making it a risk to collide with them when travelling directly toward them. The UFOs are immune to weapons and are unable to be locked-on with the Buzzard or the P-996 Lazer targetting. Fort Zancudo UFO writings The words "Segregate and Rearrange" are present on the cockpit of the Fort Zancudo UFO (rearranging the letters from "segregate" gives us "easter egg"). The word rearrange in this phrase tells us, in the manner of a cryptic crossword clue, to rearrange the letters in the word segregate. Another thing telling us to rearrange letters is that segregate means to set apart or put together. Locations These cannot be seen from a great distance. Therefore, a bit of searching is needed: *FIB markings version - Appears at the top of Mount Chiliad after achieving 100% Completion in GTA V. *FIB markings version - Above Sandy Shores, almost over the Beam Me Up area. (100% Required) *FIB markings version - At the bottom of the sea, northeast of North Point (map). Reachable by Submarine. (100% not Required) *Unique version - Above the Fort Zancudo military base. Much higher than most clouds. (100% Required.) *Crashed version - Appears on the south of Fort Zancudo. Available in a resupply mission. Possible origins There's not much proof of who really owns them and why, but there are multiple theories: *They could all belong to the same Aliens. *The type with FIB markings could be an Easter Egg to movies and myths that some seeming government agencies are really co-operating with the saucer people. Many pedestrians, like Tramps, in GTA San Andreas, as well as GTA IV and EFLC often ramble about these aliens. *Some believe that the US government secretly operates advanced saucer-type stealth aircraft from Area 51. The unique one above the military base is likely an Easter Egg to this. (GTA San Andreas included a military base location inspired by Area 51.) Gallery Sunken UFO-GTAV.png|The sunken UFO, found in the ocean at the north of the map. UFO-100% Completion-GTAV.png|The Mount Chiliad UFO, after achieving [[100% Completion in GTA V|100% Completion in GTA V]], it will appear at the top of Mount Chiliad. It has FIB markings. UFO-Fort Zancudo-GTAV.png|The Fort Zancudo UFO, appears high in the sky above Fort Zancudo. UFO-Sandy Shores-GTAV.png|The Sandy Shores UFO, appears high in the sky above Sandy Shores. It has FIB markings. UFO_Locations-GTAV-Map.jpg|Locations of the UFOs UFO-GTAV.jpg|The bottom of the Fort Zancudo UFO. The yellow dots are part of a rotatory cam. Bishop's WTF UFO.png|The "Bishop's WTF?!" UFO. GTAO-Supplies-UFO.png|Crashed UFO near Zancudo River in a resupply mission UFOTattoo-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic of the UFO Tattoo in Grand Theft Auto Online. Videos File:GTA 5 - Easter Egg 3 - The UFO Crash File:GTA 5 - Easter Egg 6 - Flying UFO (100% Completion, Fort Zancudo & Sandy Shore) File:How to get the Secret UFO Tattoo in GTA Online (Alien Easter Egg) File:GTA Online UFO Events (Snowy Weather) Trivia *In GTA Vice City, a large UFO prop can be found in the InterGlobal Films studios, possibly used in one of Steve Scott's films. *In GTA San Andreas, a similar UFO prop can be found at the Lil' Probe'Inn. *The Flying UFOs are absent in GTA Online. However, if the player goes to the exact location of the UFOs, the screen will still distort, but the spacecraft will not be visible nor solid. Also, the engine of the player's helicopter will NOT be shut off unlike in singleplayer. **This may be a glitch or a bug. By going to the UFOs location, the game's sound system will start to glitch and will lag even after getting far away from the location or even when switching to story mode. This can be fixed by restarting the system. * Strangely, on the enhanced version of the game, the FIB marked UFOs' are glitched. The FIB markings are rotating the opposite way to the disc. *There's a fifth UFO in Vinewood. It's a large advertisement, connected to the roof of "Bishop's WTF?!" The UFO is covered with neon lamps and makes UFO noises. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, the player can buy the "Procopio Sharks" painting to decorate their Master Penthouse. The picture references the sunken UFO, which is located in North Point, next to Procopio Beach. de:UFOs (V) ru:НЛО Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Easter Eggs